Nocturne of Night
by YaoiSongstress07
Summary: SnakeLink tale inspired by Final Fantasy XIII! Link and Marth race against time to rescue Snake from an unfathomable fate! Link's love for the legend is unbreakable, but what will come of their future?


Welcome, Shirelings, to the land of Nocturne. This was written off the seat of my pants, mind you, so I really hope you enjoy it! Now, before you tread on, pay heed to a few things. You've got to remember that this concerns Solid Snake, Link, and tense boy/boy action. _**If you're allergic to seeing Snake paired with a guy, Snake exhibiting emotion, or if you're just allergic to boy/boy couples in general, THIS IS NOT THE STORY FOR YOU! Thank you for your consideration, though!**_

Disclaimer: If I owned any fandom, anime or otherwise, I'd throw yaoi parties non-stop. For all the world to enjoy.

* * *

Nothing made any sense. Nothing could ever make any sense!

Just when he thought peace would forever reign, unbothered by even the slightest thunderbolt, everything came crashing down! The sky caved in on him! It was impossible to tell the difference between 'up' or 'down', since everything was rattled. Not even his heartbeat, frenzied and unstoppable, could be understood. It was difficult to even breathe, bogged down by the intense weight of emotion.

There was only an inch of silver lining to his situation, and it was a friend's presence. Everything had happened so fast, so horribly fast, but at least a friend was there to carry him. He needed all of the support he could get, because of the way things were going! And it was all so much to take in. Just a few moments ago, he had been on Cloud Nine, perfectly happy with someone he had fallen madly in love with!

That was right. Just a few moments ago, he was wrapped up in bed linen, giving himself to the one he'd love forever. Just a few moments ago, he had been wrapped up in the silk of moonlight, tasting another man's sweet nectar. Wrapped up in the velvety, rich buttermilk of dreams. Kissing, nuzzling, wanting, yearning. Just a few moments ago, he had been enclosed in another man's body, held by a strong pair of arms. Touched. Wanted. Needed.

He vowed to love that man forever. The two of them had only been together for three weeks, but in their world, there wasn't any room for hesitation, because it didn't exist. Queen Zelda's hero cared immensely for the legend of another world, and that legend was in desperate need of healing. Nightmares had shaken him to the core, tears had gushed out of his eyes, and his psyche had been torn by images of the past. The Hero of Time swore he'd care for his beloved hero, never wanting him to shed another tear. All of his nightmares of Liquid Ocelot, Big Boss and even Big Mama were doomed for eternal failure. Never again would anyone bother Link's beloved angel!

Link remembered their night. He remembered his first night, all too clearly. He discovered Solid Snake in one of Peach's gardens, draped in silver moonlight. The white flower petals of Dawn's Jigglypuff were dancing all around him, reflecting the moonlight as gentle feathers would. The older male was silent but obviously unnerved, restless and tearful. There had been even more nightmares of Big Mama, Link discovered. Big Mama tied him down, drenched him in octane, and struck a match. In mere moments, Snake became a human flame. And then there was stabbing. The stabbing, the laughing, the sneering-

Link swore he'd take care of him. Link swore he'd love him, now and forever. And before either one of them could blink, the two of them were rolling about, bodies draped in a Jigglypuff's white feathers. Hands scoured the Hero of Time's golden blonde hair, reaching for something that would never be found. The young Hyrulean felt himself harden as hands tore off his clothing. His angel's body reacted to the rhythm of his desire, hardening yet becoming moist from the milk of love. Moaning, pleading, begging. Wishing. A virgin to the art of love, even more than Link-who had never touched a single soul in his life, let alone another man.

Running towards that same angel, Link remembered. He remembered just how badly he wanted Snake inside of him. He remembered how badly he wanted Snake to consume him. Eat him alive. He remembered the moans that ebbed out of him, as the other's shaft dove deeper into his hunger-crazed body. The desire, the pleasure, the anguish. He remembered what it was like to ask for more, even after Snake had released himself onto the lower half of his glistening, moon-strewn stomach. He remembered how light he felt, having the other's phallus penetrate the soft, tender jewel between his cheeks. He remembered light, he remembered sound-

He remembered love.

"Look! There he is!"

Panting, Link took heed of Marth's words. Hands on his knees, he only took a second to spot their 'prey'. Solid Snake, the one he had just given himself to, was only several feet away. Sitting in Peach's courtyard, head bowed and silent. Just as he had been inside the garden.

Lightning and thunder struck. Marth, the Crown Prince of Altea, cried out to the Hero of Time, but to no avail. There was only one person on the planet, and his name was Snake. And to that person Link ran, his feet much lighter than Jigglypuff's feathers. Panting, heart screaming and begging, Zelda's bodyguard ran.

Several seconds passed. Both hero and prince were at Snake's side, faces ablaze with worry. Marth had evidently followed Link in hot pursuit, and for that, the Hero of Time inwardly blessed the heavens. But now was not a time for rejoicing. "Heaven's fury," the grand prince of Altea said breathlessly, placing a hand on Snake's back. "What has possessed you? What brought you out here?"

The legend of a distant, unfathomable world said nothing. Link threw a fretful, apologetic glance to Marth, who had his own quality time interrupted. Just as Zelda's hero had fallen in love with Snake, Marth had fallen in love with another man-a truly brilliant, beautiful stallion called 'Snow Villiers'. Snow was having troubles of his own, and Marth should have been with him, but they were too stubborn to cut out on a friend. So Link received the benefits of stubborn companions.

Zelda's friend then returned his blue orbs to Snake, who had said nothing in response to Marth. "What's wrong?" the Hero of Time asked softly, his voice standing in stark contrast to the night's rainstorm. A frail sheet of rain began to fall, syncing itself with the violent thunder.

"Marth and Peach told me you were out here. What is it? What happened?"

Snake uttered a few words, but none of them were understood. Marth and Link exchanged a distresed glance, then Link returned his eyes to the other male. "What did you say?"

"I can't do this anymore."

The Hero of Hyrule's heart fell a thousand levels. "What? What are you talking about?"

Snake never lifted his head an inch. "Can't do this anymore. It's over."

"What the devil-what are you talking about, dear sir?"

"It's over, Marth," the older male said, shaking his head. With a gasp, Link tried to bring Snake into his arms-but the ex-soldier pushed him away. The essence of a broken-hearted puppy fell into Link's pure orbs. "Can't do it anymore. We're done."

"Stop talking in riddles, damn you, and explain yourself!"

Link released another gasp as Snake shot to his feet, hands balled and face contorted by anger. "I can't do this anymore," he cried, his voice rising above the vicious thunder. Link peered up at him helplessly, feeling as if the one he loved was slipping through his fingers.

"I just can't! He's coming for me, and if I stay here, Link will die!"

"What are you saying?" the Hero of Time said, slowly rising to his feet, and feeling as if he'd keel over in a flash. His hands were braced for an embrace, but Snake wouldn't have it.

"Snake, what's gotten into you? Who's coming?"

The legend's face was dark and foreboding, lit by only the world's lightning. "Mantis. I made a promise to him."

Marth threw his hands about Link's shoulders. The Hero of Time stepped forward, still wanting to bring Snake into his arms. "Promise? What promise?" he asked forlornly, dangerously close to tears.

"Promised him I'd go, to keep you safe. If we keep this up, you'll die, and I don't want that to happen."

"Snake..."

Link didn't know whether to shout out his defense, weep or speak softly. He hovered between all three options. "I told you I'd protect you," he said, eyes filling with rainwater. "I told you I'd keep you safe! Do you think I lied to you?"

"No," the older male said, shaking his head. He smiled, but the smile was a sorrowful one.

"I know you didn't lie to me, baby. I just...I don't want...to lose you. I want...you to be safe. Don't w-w-want you to die...over an...old killer."

Lightning captured the next events. Link cried out his lover's name, tears racing from his blue eyes. Marth caught the sobbing Hero of Hyrule by the shoulders, lightning struck the world before them, and both heroes lost their vision. The Hyrulean buried his head into Marth's chest, protecting himself from the fierce light. The prince of Altea kept his eyes shut, and cursed himself for opening them, once the light subsided.

"By the gods, what in the name of-!"

Zelda's hero lifted his head out of the Altean's chest, and felt his heart experience a roller-coaster drop. Horror widened his eyes as lightning lit up the night, revealing one of Hell's wicked denizens. A crimson red dragon was towering above them, holding Solid Snake inside a ball of energy. The creature was truly something out of Hell's bowels, but Marth noticed something even darker. Link's lover was hardly conscious, trapped inside the dragon's prison and suffering. The ensnared legend choking, suffocating, and-

Aging?

"You there," the Altean roared, unsheathing Falchion. His words were directed to the dragon's Rider, who happened to be on the beast's shoulder. "Who are you? Speak! I demand you!"

Link's hands were clasped to his cheeks. "Mantis," he whispered, but then raised the volume of his voice. "Mantis! You're Psycho Mantis, aren't you?"

"Bravo, bravo, bravo. Score one for the home team! I applaud your brilliance, Link!"

Lightning, thunder and rain were acting as one force, striking the world with a vengeance. "What do you think you're doing?" Zelda's hero roared above the malicious storm, his hands balled into fists. "Release Snake, NOW!"

Arms outstretched, the one from Snake's nightmares cackled. "Sorry, love. No can do! Got to honor the contract! He did, after all, promise me his soul in exchange for your safety!"

"What horrible work have you concocted, demon?" Marth snarled, brandishing the sacred blade of Altea. "Tell me, what have you done to interrupt happiness?"

Mantis examined his knuckles on both hands. "Why, nothing much. I only made a new friend. I believe Link knows him well," the beast said nonchalantly, and Link's eyes glistened with fury.

"Ganondorf! He's helping you, isn't he? This is about ME, isn't it?"

"Bingo again, precious. That explains the dragon! See, this little beauty was once the Guardian of the Sages, but I got him to help me out. Pretty sweet, eh?"

"Drop it, Mantis," Hyrule's guardian roared, unsheathing the Master Sword. "Release Snake and take ME! If this is all about me, deal with me! LEAVE SNAKE OUT OF THIS!"

"Sorry, love. No can do! Besides, you wouldn't want him now. Would you?"

The hearts of both heroes dropped even lower. Mantis snapped his fingers, softening the intensity of Snake's prison. The light around him dimmed, but revealed a sight that broke two young hearts. The one ensnared in Mantis' prison appeared to be two hundred years old, barely breathing. Wrinkles covered his thin body, which had the strength of a twig.

Link's wide, tearful eyes met Snake's pale, sorrowful blue eyes. The world silenced itself for a moment-Snake's eyes gutted the Hero of Time-

_This is exactly what he wanted. He knows how much I love Snake! He knew, by taking Snake away from me, he'd get the upper hand! He knew! I'd gladly take the slowest death over losing Snake, and Ganon knew that!_

Marth's soft brown eyes were on Link, awaiting orders. The Hero of Time gave him an ephemeral smile, nodded and tightened his grip on his sword. Lightning struck the earth as he rushed towards Mantis' pet, blade braced for an attack, and soul screaming.

* * *

-Inspired by Final Fantasy XIII, created by Square-Enix. Link's personality and facial expressions were based off Vanille, who is both fragile and beautifully expressive.

I composed the appearance of Mantis and his dragon to 'Desperate Struggle' of the Final Fantasy XIII soundtrack.

I hope this little ditty wove its way into your hearts, children. This was totally written off a random blue sky, during a marathon of Final Fantasy XIII cutscenes! I just thought to myself: _hey, thanks to all of these epic movies, I'm in the mood to write!_ So I just let all of that fly out of me, and to my opinion, it's some of the best work I've ever done. What do you think?


End file.
